Our Journey
by I Dare To Live
Summary: Two old friends are reunited, but not in the way you'd expect. They've been transported to the Pokemon world somehow, and Michael must find out what's wrong with Katy. Rated for language, content, and possible violence. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Journey**

Summary: Two people from our world are transported to the Pokemon world. This is their story.

Katy walked down the road with her black backpack slung on her shoulder, wanting to get to her apartment before it started to rain. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the sky and saw the black clouds fast approaching, and she stopped to quickly put her waist-length ebony hair into a pony tail so it would stop whipping her in the face due to the wind. She pulled her black leather jacket closer to her body and stuffed her hands into her baggy black jeans.

"Damn it's cold!" she mumbled to herself. She couldn't help but shiver as a gust blew past her. Katy quickly made it to her apartment complex, and made her way up the stairs to where she lived alone, despite her age of sixteen.

She had been living alone ever since the incident, as she called it, which had occurred only two years ago. Her mother's brother, her uncle, paid for the apartment and gave her money to survive on her own, and Katy appreciated it. Both of them knew that he wasn't the type able to raise children, let alone a teenage girl, so he just gave her money, and she was responsible enough to not just buy junk unless she still had enough for food. She also had a part-time job for that, which was what she was walking home from since she had no car.

She took out her key, unlocked her door, and walked inside the small living room area just to plop down onto her couch with a sigh. She grabbed the remote from the side table next to her and turned on her TV, only to find an older episode of Pokemon on. "I haven't seen this one in a long time! They don't show the good old episodes anymore," she said to herself as Ash battled Rudy.

Katy looked over at her Nintendo 64, Game Cube and Wii consoles, then at all the Pokemon names on top of the stand that held the three game stations. She then looked at the table next to her, to see her Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and DS and little game packs that only got smaller and smaller in size, all with Pokemon names. "God I'm such a diehard. I even have all those cards from when I played! Just wait another ten years, and I'll probably be able to sell some of those older cards for hundreds!" she said to herself again, as there was no one else in there with her.

The entire room, though it didn't reek Pokemon, it showed how much she liked mythology and fantasy. On the tables and shelves were books ranging from werewolves, to vampires, to gods and goddesses, and finally to aliens and dragons. Her living room seemed to mimic that of a science fiction author or a person doing a research paper for that specific subject, but this was what Katy did in her spare time, along with playing her guitar and bass, and being a skate rat.

The room had pictures and posters of dragons, wolves, tigers and every other animal that she loved, as well as pictures of mythological creatures. Her big screen television was covered with figurines that she had found and bought, along with a surround sound system hooked up with a stereo and DVD/VCR. Next to it, on the opposite side as the games and game systems, was another shelf, though this one was dedicated to DVDs and video cassettes. It was also covered in various CDs, ranging from Linkin Park and Nickelback, to Rascal Flatts and Cascada.

All over the room there were books and magazines on Anime, Manga, games, myths, ghosts, aliens, and all those types of things, showing how Katy wasn't quick to dismiss like others. Her bedroom was the exact same as the living room, only messier and more loaded with the figurines.

When the episode ended, Misty staying with Ash and he getting his third badge, Katy stood and went to her kitchen, which actually looked normal, and fished through her cabinets to look for dinner, only to find a package of ramen, which she decided to eat. After her dinner, she sat down again, but this time she looked at her games. It looked like she was going to pick one up, but instead she moved them over to reveal an old yearbook underneath. "I miss you," she whispered quietly as she patted the book.

She turned back to the TV, which started to play another episode, but Katy turned it off. "God. If my life were like that, at least then I'd be able to live how I want to live it fully. Here, I have to stay put and work to survive. If I stop going to school, Kip won't pay for the apartment, and if I don't have the apartment, I have to go into foster care until I'm eighteen, cuz God knows no one wants to take care of a teen! If I could be a trainer, then I'd be able to see the world and learn more about Pokemon. All I want to do is create games like the Pokemon games, to make up new creatures and battle with them. That'd be my wish," she said.

Suddenly, her TV, which had been turned off, began to glow a bright white light, which caused her to stand and block her eyes from the light. A flash occurred, and when it subsided, Katy was gone, as where some of her things, namely her backpack and guitar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn this rain!" yelled a young man of seventeen as he ran through the streets as fast as he could. He was trying to get back to his parent's home before things got worse, and when he did, all he could do was shiver and shake his chocolate colored hair dry. His hazel eyes scanned the house, to see that his parents weren't home, and neither were his younger and older sister. "The only point Shelia's here anyway, is to get more money out of them before she heads back to college," he said out loud.

The young man, Michael, made his way up to the room his stuff was in, and sat down on his bed. He hated that he had to live here. He wished that he was anywhere else but here! Before, when he had his best friend, his family was bearable, but since they just _had_ to move for more space they didn't even need, far, far, _far_ away from _her_, he couldn't stand it.

Michael sighed as he took a hardback book out from under his mattress, and flipped through the pages of pictures. He was looking through the last yearbook he'd received from his old school district, until he came upon a page. There he was, three years ago with a girl with long black hair who seemed to be a year younger than him. They both had one arm around the other's shoulder, and were sticking their tongues out at the camera while pulling their bottom eye lid down like they did in countless Anime shows. "I miss you," he whispered as he close the book.

The book slid down to his baggy blue jeans that he had changed into, and he stuffed his hands into his black hoodie pocket. On his TV, a Pokemon movie that he had popped in was playing. He watched as Misty twitched with jealousy as Melody kissed Ash on the cheek, and sighed as he looked at his decked out room. There were cards, strategy guides, controllers to various systems and posters covering every square inch of him room. What wasn't covered in Pokemon related merchandise, was covered by pictures that he had drawn, painted or sketched, as well as all the supplies that required such. The only thing that wasn't Pokemon or art related was his electric bass, guitar and amplifier.

Michael sighed again, and turned off the DVD and TV angrily. "Why the hell do I have to live like this? All those guys care about is living rich when they aren't! All I want to do is live how I want to live! I want to be able to be an artist, not some business person so my family can finally get some money! I want to take a chance in the world, and not take an easy way out! I wish," he sighed again, then continued. "I wish I could be a Pokemon trainer. That way I'd be able draw all the pictures I can stand in real life. I wish I could do that," he said.

Just then, a bright light filled his room from his television, and before he could react, the light engulfed his room completely. When it subsided, Michael was no longer in the room, and neither were his bass or art supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Journey**

Summary: Two people from our world are transported to the Pokemon world. This is their story.

In the early morning, while it was still dark but becoming lighter as the minutes passed, two bright lights dropped two forms from the sky near each other. They both landed with a slight thud, though neither figure were seriously hurt by the landing. They both groaned at the feeling of being dropped from the sky, but the first one to do anything was the smaller figure.

"God! I feel like I fell off a truck going a hundred miles an hour!" a young girl said. "Tell me about it," said the other, male, voice. "I think I was run over by the truck you fell off of."

The two, Katy and Michael, tried to relieve themselves of the pain they felt from falling, and also tried to rationalize what the hell had just happened to them. The light slowly creped to the field that the two were in, and they were able to see their surroundings a lot better. The trees around them were swaying slightly with the breeze, the leaves rustling gently against each other. There were a few flowers around them, and a small river was flowing gently near them.

Katy looked over at Michael, curious as to who he was, mainly because she thought she recognized him. His spiky chocolate hair and hazel eyes seemed so familiar to her. His face was rugged and shaped nicely, not too square, but not rounded either, as was his body.

Michael was thinking the same thing about Katy. Her ebony black hair and crystal blue eyes were familiar, but her body seemed different. Her face was defined and thin, as was her body. She was definitely goth, and she didn't seem to understand what was going on any more than he did.

It was then that a certain creature made itself known. A small pinkish-purple creature walked out of a bush cautiously, and went to drink from the river. Both Michael and Katy looked at the creature with wide eyes, and at the same time yelled, "A MALE NIDORAN?!!!" The small Pokemon, scared out of its mind, ran back for cover into the forest, far away from the two teens.

The two seemed to be having a nervous breakdown as their minds tried to comprehend what they had just seen. "Th-that wa-was a-a Poke-Pokemon…" Katy stuttered. "Ye-yeah. It-it was…" Michael agreed, not doing any better than her. "Oh my fucking God!! We're either completely insane, or we're in the Pokemon world!" Katy said, definitely not taking the situation lightly. Michael, though seeing her point, blinked at her colorful language.

"Maybe we were just seeing things?" Michael said, though he knew that it was a lie. "Who am I kidding?" he soon relented. "We're in a world we know almost nothing about!" He fell back only to look up at the clouds and the hundreds of flying Pokemon far above them.

Katy, now calm from her outburst, started to examine Michael again, and finally asked him, "Do I know you?" Michael looked up at her. "I'm not sure. To be honest, you look familiar to me too," he admitted. "My name's Katy, if it helps," she said after a few seconds. Michael looked up, surprised. He stared at her closer than before, and he could see the similarities he'd seen earlier. The silky black hair. Her one of a kind crystal blue eyes. Her face for God's sake! He'd been looking at her picture before he'd turned up here! Finally, he spoke. "Kate?" he said softly.

She suddenly became angry. "There's only one person who's aloud to call me that, and you're not him! Who the hell are you anyways?!" she yelled. Michael was surprised by her most recent outburst, but quickly gave an answer. "Name's Michael," he said softly. She turned to him, her expression softening with realization at his name and features. "Mike?" she asked, only to receive a nod. She couldn't help but to lunge at him and hug him.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered against his, now broad, chest. Michael hugged her back, while rubbing her back soothingly. "God, what have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out," he said to try and reassure her, but he doubt that it would work. "Maybe we should try to find out where we are. If we know what region we're in, then maybe we can get some help, or something," he said, hoping that it would help to calm her. Katy nodded slightly into his chest, and looked up to his face, and sat up completely after a minute.

"We may be in Kanto, or maybe Johto, because of the Nidoran," she offered. "Yeah, but that's based on the games. So long as the climate is right, any Pokemon could live in any region," Michael said. "You're right. And we may not even be in a region we know about," Katy said, taking on a serious tone as she stood. Michael followed her movements, and Katy immediately noticed that he was at least a half foot taller than her, as opposed to the height they both shared when they were thirteen and fourteen.

"Well, we might as well start looking around. The sooner we find out where we are, the better," Michael said as he looked down at her. "When did you get so short?" he asked after a minute, only to have a sharp pain appear in his abdomen. "Would you like to rephrase that last sentence?" Katy asked sarcastically. "Uh, sorry about that. I'd forgotten how you took the height thing," he apologized. Katy gave a humph, and turned to leave after taking her guitar case and pack into hand. Michael did the same, grabbing his pack and bass case, and walk out of the field behind Katy in search of a road.

They came to one quickly, but before they could try to start following the trail, a scream was heard from an area not too far from them. Out of instinct, both Katy and Michael ran in the direction of the scream, wanting to help. They ran to another field, but this one was filled with many small purple scorpion Pokemon, one large scorpion and one young man, who was trying to stay out of the grasp of the Pokemon. He saw both of them, and yelled, "Please! Help me! My bag over there has some Pokeballs in it. Please battle the Scorpi and Drapion!"

Katy looked around until she found the bag he was talking about, and ran to get it. Michael followed her, and opened the bag to find at least twenty Pokeballs inside. "Which ones do we use?!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Any!" the man yelled back as a stinger got dangerously close to his body. Michael blindly grabbed a Pokeball and released it, only to have an Alakazam appear. "Use Psychic!" the man yelled to the Pokemon.

The scorpion Pokemon all began to glow blue, and were blown away by the attack. When the Drapion recovered from having all of its followers blown into its body, it glared at the four of them, but ordered for its followers to retreat. Once they were all gone, the man climbed down from the tree and walked over to them. "Thank you so much. It was extremely lucky that you happened to pick my Alakazam. It would've been much harder if you'd chosen one of the others that weren't mine," he said.

"Why would it have been harder we'd used one of the others?" Katy questioned. "Because the others are all beginning Pokemon. I'm Prof. Bonsai, the person who hands out Pokemon to the new trainers of the Troka region, but I'm sure you knew that," he said. Both Katy and Michael nodded, but neither truly knew this information. They'd never heard of the Troka region or of Prof. Bonsai. _It figures that he'd have a name related to a tree, though,_ Katy thought.

"Well, how about we get to my lab before another Pokemon tries to attack us?" the professor offered. "We're near the town?" Michael asked, trying to sound like they were lost, and not clueless. "Yes, very. It's not even a quarter mile away from here," he said as he picked up the bag and started off. Katy and Michael followed him, not wanting to be left behind. They were in the laboratory within a few minutes, and the professor was questioning them.

"So, what were you two doing in the forest? You don't seem to be from here, nor do you seem to have a Pokemon," he said. "We were passing through. Katy and I are from a different region, and we don't have any Pokemon ourselves," Michael supplied. "Yeah. We were never close to a place to get a beginning Pokemon, so we could never get a beginning Pokemon. Our town never really seemed to receive trainable Pokemon for beginners," Katy said, trying to play along. Prof. Bonsai nodded in understanding, and looked at his bag.

"Well, I think a reward is in order for the help you've given me," he said as he picked his bag up from beside him. "I will allow you both to have one Pokemon each. These are all the beginners of some of the other regions. I even have a few others besides those," he said as he took the Pokeballs out.

He released them all, and said, "Pick any you want, but I warn you now. The ones that aren't normal beginning Pokemon are much harder to train." Michael and Katy stared at the Pokemon for a long time, trying to comprehend what they were getting the chance to do. They were allowed a Pokemon to train, which would mean they would get to catch and train others and go on a journey. The Pokemon they were allowed to choose from were the twelve beginning Pokemon of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, Pikachu, Eevee, Teddiursa, Tyrogue, Ralts and Aron. What shocked them most, was that half of the Pokemon were shiny.

"Ladies first," Michael said, still in awe of the Pokemon surrounding them. "Are you sure we're allowed to have one? Even one of the shiny Pokemon?" Katy asked. "Like I said before, you guys deserve it. And I'm sure that you will take good care of them," Prof. Bonsai said encouragingly. Katy looked over the Pokemon again, then said, "I'll take Eevee." The professor smiled and handed the Pokeball to Katy. The small fox Pokemon, a shiny Pokemon itself walked over to Katy, who picked up the grayish-blue Pokemon and held him in her arms. She gave a small giggle, and said, "And I think I'll call you Mani."

Michael mocked her by rolling his eyes, but Katy knew he was joking and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll take Pikachu. I always did have a soft spot for him," he said with a smirk. Pikachu, one of the regular Pokemon, walked up to Michael, happy to have been chosen for a partner. "How about I call you Rai?" he asked, only to have the yellow mouse cheer out his answer. "Now that that's settled, here are five more Pokeballs for both of you, and a PokeDex each. Also, since you're both new to this region, here's a PokeNav. It has a map, radio and phone feature on it, so it will come in handy," he said, giving them each object.

Since it was still early, Michael and Katy started out traveling again, wanting to get to another town the get supplies. Mani and Rai walked along side their new trainers, and would leave their sides only to chase each other around. Michael was looking over the map on the PokeNav, trying to find a fast route from Faun Town to Takajui Town, though he could only find the one path they were on, which would take at least a day of travel, if not two.

They were all silent, uncomfortable for all of them. Michael and Katy hadn't seen one another for over three years, and now they were thrown together again, but as a young man and a young woman, not a couple of kids who were just then becoming teens. Mani and Rai were trying to relax, but it was hard since they sensed the tension between their two trainers.

When the sun was directly overhead, Michael asked if she wanted to stop for lunch. "I don't care. I'd rather get to the town as soon as we can, because I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon, and to be honest, I don't want to," Katy said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Katy just kept walking, not even looking at him. "Katy?! What the hell's going on? You've never been secretive before, or at least with me," Michael said. "Things change, Michael. Sometimes for the worse. I know you've noticed the goth look, and it's all because of what happened. And you're not going to know about it," she said as she kept walking away.

"Fine. You're not going to talk about, fine, but if you do want to talk, I'll listen," he said sadly. Both Pokemon looked at their two trainers, extremely confused, but continued to follow them. "Sorry Michael, but this, you just wouldn't understand."

They continued walking on the path, not stopping for lunch at all, and actually managed to get to Takajui Town before it got dark. "We can go to the Pokemon Center, and get food and everything at a store later. Also, there's suppose to be a gym here, so we can get a badge tomorrow or something," Michael said. Katy stopped to look at him. "Michael, we just got these Pokemon. There's no way we can just up and battle them. We've got to train. Even in the games you have to train before you can beat a gym leader!" she said. Michael sighed, knowing that she was right.

"We can try to train some later, but let's try to find a place to stay for the night first. We also need to find out if we need supplies, as well as what type of stuff we need," she said. "According to this, the center is a block away from us right now. We can get there in a few minutes," Michael said. Katy nodded, and followed him as he led the way. They soon got there, checked into a room, and went to eat some dinner since they were both starving from not eating lunch. Mani and Rai ate the Pokemon food that the center provided, which made both teens make a mental note of getting food for them when they started traveling.

As soon as they finished, they went back to their room. It was very simple, only having two single beds, a desk and lamp, and a bathroom inside. Once they were in there, both Katy and Michael emptied their packs, trying to figure out what they needed. They were both amazed to find that they had supplies already in there, as well as some personal items for them both.

They both had another change of clothes, pajamas, underwear, toiletries and some food inside their packs. Katy had some of her mythology books and laptop inside her backpack, as well as some notebooks and pencils, a charger for her computer and her iPod and charger. Michael found a lot of his art supplies, his sketchbook, laptop and charger and a few books for him to read or look through.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get a couple of sleeping bags, a tent, or two if you don't want to share one, some Pokemon food, a first aid kit and some Pokemon supplies, like antidotes, potions and some more Pokeballs," Michael said. "Yeah, and we'll only need one tent for two. I don't mind. Also, we may want to get a flashlight for night travel if we just have to get somewhere, some batteries and we'll have to get some canteens or thermoses for water," Katy added.

"Yeah. So, wanna head out and get this done?" he asked. "Works for me," she said, packing everything back up into certain spots so she'd have more room and so she'd know where everything was. Michael did the same, and they left the room again, this time looking for the shop.

"I guess we'll just stick together while we shop, cuz I don't have a clue on what the hell to get," Michael said as they entered the store. Katy rolled her eyes, and said, "Hopeless man," and was off to the sport section of the store with Mani right behind her. "Hey! I'm not hopeless!" Michael said as he ran after her. "Whatever. Just find a sleeping bag you want, and make sure it's got insulation, because we might have to spend a few cold nights outside," she said as she pulled down a black one from a shelf to see if it had padding. Michael rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, and picked out a forest green sleeping bag, as well as a tent that would work for three people with some insulation in it.

Katy, seeing that he'd gotten the tent, went for a first aid kit, a flashlight and two canteens that were nearby. "All right. Now all we have to do is get some Pokemon stuff, and then we'll have what we need for a while," Katy said. This time Michael nodded and started off without her towards that section.

As soon as Katy caught up with him, Michael had already picked out some potions and antidotes for emergencies. Katy quickly grabbed them some more Pokeballs, ten more for both of them, and also grabbed some Pokemon food. "Well, that's all we need that I can think of," Katy said, putting some of the stuff down to look it over. Michael nodded, and took some of the stuff that Katy had been carrying. "Hey! I can carry my own stuff!" she protested. Michael shot her a smirk, but didn't release the items that he was carrying. "Well aren't you full of yourself?!" she shot at him, but it only made his smirk widen.

Katy sighed angrily, but picked up what was still sitting on the ground, and followed him to the counter to pay for the equipment. They quickly did so, and packed everything into their backpacks to carry back to the center. "I'd appreciate if you don't treat me like some flower, or whatever other shit you're trying to pull," Katy said angrily as she entered their room and threw her backpack onto her bed. "Oh come on, Kate! I was just helpin you out! I'm not trying to be sexist, or whatever the hell you think I'm trying to be!" Michael defended while doing the same with his bag.

"I don't give a shit! I don't want to be treated like that, and what's worse is that you know that!" she said. "Well, you've kinda changed in the past three years, so what the fuck do you want me to think?! And why the hell are you even goth?! The Katy I know is nothing like that!" he yelled, his anger breaking through. "Well, like you said! A lot changes in three years! More than you'll ever realize Michael Travis Smith! You don't know the hell I've been through these past few years, and even if you did, you'd never be able to understand!" Katy yelled, but this time, tears started to fall down her face, startling Michael.

Before he could say anything, Katy ran out of the room and out of the center with Mani right behind her. Michael, surprised by her actions, was stunned for a second, but then quickly followed right after her, trying to catch up.

Katy was just running blindly, trying to get out of the town even though she knew that she'd have to return later. She couldn't help but feel the emotional pain of what was going on inside her from what had happened only two years ago. _Why? Why the hell did you have to do that? _she thought as she began to cry more and more.

Michael was still trying to keep up with her, but it was impossible to keep up after she ran through a crowd of people. "Rai! Try to find Katy, and then come tell me where she is!" he ordered. Rai gave an agreeing cry, and ran ahead of him in hopes of finding his trainer's female partner.

Katy finally stopped to catch her breath, but she couldn't go on even after she did. She sat down beneath a large oak tree she was standing next to and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry harder than before. Mani silently nudged her, then jumped into her lap when she looked up. Katy pat him gently, tears still running down her face, and tried to calm herself while Mani tried his best to comfort her, but it didn't help much.

Rai soon found her and Mani, and ran back to Michael and brought him to where Katy was. Michael looked at her from a small distance, shocked that she was crying like she was. Katy had always been strong, and had helped him when his parents were ragging on him about his art. But here she was, crying over a fight they'd had. But at the same time, it showed how little he knew her. _Something happened. Something bad,_ he thought. Michael slowly started to walk towards her, trying not to startle her, but also to make sure she wouldn't know he was there until he was close enough to catch her incase she tried to run again.

Katy was still trying to get a hold of herself, but it wasn't working. She was about to get up to head back, knowing that she would have to face everything eventually, but she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She looked up just as Michael was a few feet in front of her, but quickly looked back down. "Why'd you follow me?" she asked, still looking down.

"Because I'm worried about you. And I'm curious as to where my best friend went," Michael answered as he sat down beside her. "That Katy died a long time ago," she whispered, still looking down. Michael grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. He felt bad when he saw her tears still running down her face, but knew that he had to say something. "Katelyn April Jackson," he started, "I want to know what's going on with you. You've always been there for me when I needed you, and I can tell that now you need me here to comfort you. So please, tell me what's wrong."

"You won't be able to understand this, Michael. You've never had to go through this before, and you never will! I just want to be left alone!" she said, trying to avert eye contact with him, but he wouldn't let go of her chin. "Katy, I want to help you at least feel better, if nothing else, and if you talk about it, it will help you," he said, only to get a shake of her head. "Katy, please." This time, Katy lunged at him, and buried her head into his chest as she cried harder. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" she kept repeating. Michael just held her, knowing that it was the only way she was going to let him comfort her.

When she finally calmed down and stopped crying, Katy looked up at him and said, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just really angry." Michael shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I knew that you wouldn't want me to help you out carrying that stuff, but I did anyways. And I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. "I'm not going to take back my apology," she said. "And that would be just like you," Michael said with a smirk. "C'mon. Let's head back to the center. It's already dark enough out here," he said, referring to how the sun had already gone down and they were in almost complete darkness.

Katy nodded and stood up, but as soon as she tried to walk, she fell back to the ground. "Damn. I must have twisted my ankle when I was running," she cursed. Michael bent down to look at it, only to see that her ankle was very red and swollen even in the dark. "You're not walking on that," he said as he picked her up, which caused Katy to squeal indignantly. "Put me down!" she yelled. "No. You know as well as I do that you shouldn't even try to walk on that! And I'm going to carry you back, so no complaining," Michael said, not leaving room for argument.

Katy sighed, but gave up. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically. "Just when I'm around you," he answered with another smirk. Michael maneuvered her around until she was on his back. Katy wrapped her arms around his neck while Michael held her up by her legs. "I'll try to walk as smoothly as possible, but hold on incase I don't see a bump in front of me," he said seriously. Katy nodded into his neck, and he recalled both of their Pokemon into their Pokeballs so they wouldn't get separated.

Michael then started to walk along, and Katy had to hold on tightly at first until they were able to get into a rhythm. After they did so, Katy was able to loosely hang onto him, and in doing so, quickly and quietly fell asleep without either of them noticing. Michael made it back to the center just as the locks were placed, and was about to get a lecture until Nurse Joy saw that Katy was asleep. It was then that Michael noticed, and he gently carried her to their room.

Once inside, Michael gently placed Katy on her bed, moving her stuff to the side. He then undid her shoes, socks and jacket, but nothing more since he didn't want to get hit upside the head and called a pervert, though after he removed her jacket, he figured she'd do so anyways.

Under her leather jacket, she had on a tight black tank top. He could see her bra straps at her neck, not even close to being covered by her shirt. What shocked him more, was that on her right arm, she had a black dragon tattoo wrapped around her arm, going from her shoulder to just above her wrist, and on her left are, there was a flame design around her bicep area. _There's no way her parents know she has these!_ he thought, remembering how her parents had been.

Michael averted his attention from her body, and carefully put her under the blankets, careful to not wake her or hurt her ankle. When he finally had her under the blankets, he left her alone, and went to his own bed after changing into his pajamas. _I guess that we'll just have to train tomorrow for our gym battle. We weren't able to get some in today, and we'll need it if we want to beat the gym leader. Plus, I don't think that Katy would be able to battle with her ankle like that, and it'll probably be worse tomorrow, _he thought. Michael then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
